


La chambre

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Sasuke venait d'arriver dans le campus. Il rencontre des amis, il oublie d'autres. Mais cette année n'est pas comme les autres et il va se rendre compte.  Peace and Love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un NaruSasu que j'avais écrit pour le NaruSasuDay2015. C'était mon premier. Inspiré du film ''les colocataires''.

Le soleil venait de se lever sur les buildings de Los Angeles. Un taxi conduisait un jeune homme vers sa prochaine destination. La voiture prit le boulevard Sunset 17300. Devant, se tenait un campus, son nouveau chez lui. Il regarda un peu partout, pleins d'étudiants étaient assis ou en train de marcher. Il voyait aussi des professeurs parlés avec leurs étudiants. Il s'était inscrit à l'université de Los Angeles pour ses derniers trimestres. Sur un panneau était marqué : le parking du campus et les visiter.

La voiture se gara à quelques mètres d'un bâtiment. Il regarda un peu partout et vit les étudiants dire au revoir à leurs parents. Il sortit de la voiture, prit ses affaires. Le taxi-man l'aida avec ses affaires jusque dans le bâtiment. Il le paya puis partit voir l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa

La femme qui était au poste, regarda quelques minutes son ordinateur en citant son nom. Elle était brune aux yeux bruns.

\- Sa...Sasuke, ah le voilà. Tu es dans la chambre 316.

Sasuke prit la carte magnétique que la femme lui tendait. Il lui sourit avant de partir tout en lui disant merci. Sasuke était un jeune homme de 21 ans. Il venait d'emménager de sa ville natale à ici. Il préférait être dans un campus. Il ne voulait pas rester chez ses parents. Son grand-frère, Itachi, était déjà parti de la maison en formant sa propre famille. Il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle pour ses parents. C'était pour ça qu'il avait pris la décision de venir ici.

Sasuke était plutôt mince et de taille normale. Il a presque toujours un regard froid et sérieux enfin, pour ceux qui se donnaient la peine de le connaître, il était quelqu'un de fiable, de gentil et surtout sérieux. Ses amis étaient partis dans d'autres campus. Il n'y avait personne qui avait voulu être avec lui et puis chacun avait tracé sa route. Sa peau était pâle, il avait pourtant passé ses vacances à bronzer mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait suivi beaucoup d'astuces comme mettre de la crème solaire tous les trois heures, c'était l'un de ses préférés parce que cette crème solaire permettait de le protéger du soleil et surtout des rayons ultra violet. Sa peau avait prit une jolie teinte mais ça restait toujours pâle. C'était comme si son corps ne voulait pas bronzer.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient en petits pics derrière son crâne tandis que de face, on y remarquait deux mèches qui longeaient son visage des deux côtés. Ses yeux étaient très prononcés vers le noir, c'était un marron très foncés. Il portait, pour le premier jour dans ce campus, un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir avec des sandales. Ce n'est pas la classe mais il s'en fichait. Il faisait encore très chaud alors il se permettait encore de mettre des sandales. Au moins, ses pieds ne transpiraient pas. Il eut un longue frisson.

Il était quelqu'un de très distant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était comme ça. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la foule, il en avait horreur. Mais ses amis lui avaient permis de s'ouvrir un peu au monde même s'il restait une part de l'ancien Sasuke en lui. Il était quelqu'un de très studieux et aimait sortir de temps en temps pour aérer son esprit lorsqu'il travaillait plus que nécessaire. Il aimait beaucoup de chose mais surtout ce qu'il n'appréciait pas c'était lorsqu'une personne le sortait de son travail brusquement. Et la personne en question pouvait prier pour sortir de là vivant sans un serment. Il avait beaucoup de défauts comme il avait des qualités. Mais malgré tout ça, il pouvait se faire des amis facilement parce que c'était souvent eux qui venaient vers lui. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup aller vers les autres. Sasuke avait toujours cette impression de déranger quelqu'un. Au début, le courant est froid mais au bout de cinq minutes, les gens autour de lui se surprenaient à rigoler avec lui.

Il détestait les filles qui venaient vers lui qu'à cause de sa beauté. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se comportent un peu différemment mais c'était trop demander. Il n' était jamais sorti avec quiconque à cause de ça. Il ne faisait pas confiance facilement. Il pouvait comptait ses amis au bout de la main, c'était pour ça qu'il avait changé radicalement pour être moins arrogant et être plus ouvert. Il aurait aimé aller dans le passé pour expliquer à ce petit garnement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait blessé beaucoup de gens et il n'était pas fier mais aujourd'hui tout allait bien.

Malgré ce qu'il avait fait étant enfant, il restait disponible lorsqu'une personne avait besoin d'aide. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, il était plus responsable. Il avait fait un grand pas en avant. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ses affaires étaient dans un chariot. Il prit la barre de fer et commença à marcher. Il regarda un peu partout, les étudiants dans le couloir l'empêchaient un peu de voir mais remarqua assez vite sa chambre. Il prit sa carte magnétique et l'ouvrit. La chambre était tout à fait banale, il y avait deux lits de chaque côté du mur. Une table de chevet avec une lampe ainsi qu'un placard et un bureau. Il rentra, posa ses affaires dans son lit et s'installa. La deuxième personne, qui devait partager sa chambre, n'était pas encore là.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche pour sortir quelques affaires et ainsi une photo de lui et de sa famille qu'il posa sur la table de chevet qui était à côté. Il espérait tout simplement que l'autre personne, avec qui il devait cohabiter pendant un an, ne voudrait pas cette place. Il se leva pour aller prendre le chariot et le mettre dans un coin où ça ne pouvait perturber personne, il se cogna. Devant lui, se tenait une jolie jeune femme. Elle était assez mince et de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient relevés en deux chignons jumeaux, surmontant un visage décidé qui ne laissait pas deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle possédait des yeux marron clair comme des amandes mais peu expressifs. Elle portait une longue robe de plage noir en haut et marron en bas avec une pairs de chaussures plates noires.

\- Désolé, dit Sasuke en l'aidant.

\- Ce n'est rien moi aussi, je n'ai rien vu. J'étais tellement concentrée. Je suis hyper excitée...

Sasuke le voyait bien. Elle était incapable de tenir en place. Il la regarda longuement avant de lui sourire. Il réservait ses sourires à des personnes qu'il avait envie de connaître mieux.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? Demanda Sasuke

\- Oh merci, j'en ai besoin. On est voisin en plus, dit-elle en prenant une valise. Sasuke fit de même, - ton colocataire n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Non, dit tout simplement Sasuke.

\- Moi non plus

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le campus accueillait de plus en plus de monde. Sasuke marchait a travers eux en parlant au téléphone.

\- Le campus est génial. Je me suis déjà fait une amie , dit Sasuke.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Elle s'appelle Tenten. Elle est très gentil et rigolote, dit Sasuke en esquivant des gens qui couraient.

\- Et ton colocataire ?

\- Pas encore arrivé et au moins j'ai choisi le lit qui me plaisait le plus.

Au téléphone, il entendit sa mère rigoler et raconta cette anecdote à son père.

\- Maman, dit Sasuke offusqué.

\- Au moins tu t'intègres, mon chéri. Tu me manques.

\- Je suis parti il n'y a même pas une heure, maman !

\- Tu resteras toujours mon bébé, dit sa mère.

Il soupira de désespoir. Ce que sa mère pouvait faire semblant des fois.

\- Oui, maman. Je vais te laisser et je te rappelle très vite.

\- Tu es sûr.

\- Oui, passe le bonjour à papa.

\- Oui.

Il ferma son téléphone. Sa mère était une vraie comédienne lorsqu'elle se donnait la peine. Sasuke savait dans tout ça, il y avait le manque. Et il comprenait ça. Il prit quasi toute l'après-midi pour visiter le campus. Il y avait des endroits magnifiques comme le jardin. Il trouva la bibliothèque aussi splendide que grande lorsqu'il travaillerait la-bas, il pouvait admirer le jardin de près. Il rencontra encore quelques personnes mais c'était avec son amie Tenten qu'il avait noué vite des liens. Elle était très charmante. Alors qu'il passait pour rentrer dans le bâtiment où il allait séjourner durant ses études, il vit des femmes qui gloussaient en parlant de lui. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment discrètes.

La première fille portait une couleur assez étrange voir bizarre. Elle avait les cheveux rose clair et des yeux verts. On le voyait de loin. Elle pensait que cette couleur était tendance. Ses yeux lui faisait mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette couleur seigneur surtout chez cette fille. Il eut un long frisson, son cerveau lui demandait de rester loin d'elle. La seconde fille avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons et la troisième avait les cheveux blonds. La deuxième était plus timide qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'il eut le malheur de regarder trop longtemps, ses trois filles rougirent. Il était maudit, son père et sa mère l'avaient maudit. Il rentra vite-vite dans le bâtiment pour aller dans sa chambre.

Il était assis sur une chaise en train de lire un livre posé sur le bureau. Il avait allumé la lampe. Il faisait nuit. Son colocataire n'était pas encore venu. Il savait que c'était un garçon et pas une fille. Même si le bâtiment était mixte, les chambres eux restaient pour chaque sexe pour n'a pas qu'il y ait de problème. Il soupira et retourna à sa lecture. Il laissait son dernier livre de Stephen King qui s'intitule « Marche ou crève ». Ce livre était très prenant. Il le lu pendant quinze minutes avant de retourner pour défaire ses valise qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire plus tôt. Et puis, comme ça il n'allait pas finir vite ce livre. Il défit ses valises et commença à ranger lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il sourit en pensant que c'était son colocataire.

Il ouvrit la porte mais ce n'était pas son colocataire mais bien Tenten avec un garçon.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut, dit-il amusé de voir Tenten qui était depuis six heures son amie.

\- Voici, Lee c'est un ami à moi et on voulait t'inviter à sortir un peu pour aller dans un bar.

Lee avait une tête de plus que lui et Tenten. Il avait de gros sourcils et un sourire d'enfer. Il était mince. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en batailles. Les pointes étaient en pique. Il portait une chemise vert émeraude et un pantalon noir avec des sandales. Tout le monde dans se campus avait opter pour les sandales sauf les filles superficiels qui aimait souffrir. Avec cette chaleur, personne ne voulait mourir.

\- Salut Sasuke, mon amie ici présente m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-il en sautillant sur ses jambes.

Il n'était pas capable de tenir en place. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant quels amis il s'était fait. Mais c'était amusant et ça lui rappelait ses autres amis qui l'ont abandonné lâchement.

\- Bonjour, Lee

\- Tu viens alors, dit Tenten.

\- Non je dois attendre mon colocataire.

\- Aller,'' supplia les deux. Il soupira vaincu.

\- Ok, ok...

Ils se trouvèrent assis sur une table ronde avec trois chaises. Lee était partis commander leur boisson. Tenten avait entamé la conversation.

\- Alors, Sasuke d'où tu viens ?

\- D'ici !

\- Oh, moi je viens juste d'emménager. Je ne connais pas la ville. J'étais à Londres avant. Tu me feras visiter un jour ?

\- Bien sûr avec plaisir.

Lee était de retour. Il prit sa boisson. Sasuke aimait les boissons sucrées alors il avait demandé à Lee de lui ramener une «Piña Colada » alors que ses amis ont pris une bière. Ils ont parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils étaient tous dans le même bâtiment sauf que Lee était un étage en dessous d'eux. Ils se dirent au revoir et lui et Tenten était montés. En arrivant devant sa porte, il dit bonne nuit à Tenten qui fit de même avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, il avait beaucoup bu. Il fit tomber quelques objets en marchant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui dire « salut ». Il se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Mais la pénombre de la chambre et ses yeux embrumés, il ne distinguait plus la silhouette.

\- Tu es qui ? Dit-il en posant sa main droite sur le mur et arriva à côté de son lit. Il s'assit.

\- Je suis ton colocataire, voyons. Dit le jeune homme plutôt amusé de voir l'état du nouveau arrivant.

Sasuke le regarda quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir. Il partit vite aux toilettes qui étaient à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Le jeune homme en question marcha pour éteindre la lampe de son chevet avant de retourner dans son lit. Sasuke était revenu quelques instants plus tard avec un mal de chien. Il ferma la porte doucement, son colocataire était déjà en train de dormir. Il s'allongea sur le lit avec tous ses vêtements et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait toujours mal. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son colocataire assis dans son lit en train de ranger ses affaires.

\- Bonjour, dit Sasuke groggy.

\- Bonjour, je vois que ta soirée a été bonne.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Désolé pour hier, dit Sasuke avant d'ajouter, - j'espère que je ne t'ai pas vomi dessus.

\- Non, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa. Et encore désolé de m'avoir vu dans cet état là.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis pire que toi,'' dit Naruto en fermant sa valise.

Sasuke le regarda plus longuement. Naruto était assez grand, il le dépassait d'une tête comme son ami Lee. Il avait la peau de couleur crème foncée, son corps était relativement bien dessiné au niveau musculaire. Ses cheveux était blonds à faire pâlir le soleil et ses yeux bleus océan. C'était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. D'habitude, il ne regardait pas les hommes mais plus les femmes. Et puis, depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il était bisexuel, il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Sa famille l'avait soutenue mais au début il y avait eu quelques réticences de leur part. C'était compréhensible pour eux qui apprenaient que leur fils aimait autant les garçons que les filles. Avec son frère Itachi, il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Lui, il aimait les décolletés. Sasuke soupira ce qui attira l'attention de son camarade.

\- Tu vas bien, Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto en voyant la mine affreuse de son colocataire.

\- Oui,

Naruto sourit et vint lui tendre quelque chose. Dans la paume de sa main, se tenait un médicament.

\- Merci,'' dit-il en prenant le médicament avec de l'eau que son colocataire lui tendait.

\- De rien, j'en ai ramené en me connaissant.

Sasuke sourit à sa soi-disant petite blague.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 14h00 !

\- Waouh, j'ai dormi aussi longtemps !

Naruto le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Et en plus tu ronfles.

Sasuke rougit tout de suite.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne m'as pas empêché de dormir.

\- Tant mieux,

\- Tu veux venir avec moi. Tu as besoin de sortir un peu.

\- J'ai une mine affreuse pas vrai.

Naruto hocha tout simplement la tête.

\- Je crois que ça me fera du bien, dit-il en se levant, - je vais prendre une douche.

\- Je t'attends.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans le campus entrain de parler. Quelques personnes sur leur passage tournaient la tête pour les regarder plus longuement. Une tête blonde et une tête noire ne passaient pas inaperçues.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Je veux juste marcher, dit Sasuke.

\- Alors, viens on va manger.

\- Bonne idée.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant après une demie heure de marche. Naruto voulait le faire découvrir ce restaurant. Ils rentèrent, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Les étudiants préférés venir la nuit, c'était plus sympas. Ils commandèrent quelque chose à manger.

\- Alors, tu vis ici ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui mais avant j'habitais à New York. Je voulais voir de nouveaux horizons, dit-il en souriant. Sasuke voyait que Naruto réincarnait la joie de vivre.

\- Moi depuis ma naissance, je suis ici. Ce n'est pas un mal ni un bien,'' finissait-il. Son ventre grogna, Naruto le regarda. Il se sentait gêné mais ne le montra pas. Leurs commandes étaient arrivées. Ils prirent le temps de manger avant de payer pour sortir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke était dans sa chambre en train de réviser pour son examen qui arrivera dans une semaine. Il aimait prendre de l'avance et de ne pas le faire la veille au soir. Son colocataire était de sortie avec ses camarades. Il l'avait invité mais pour lui, les études étaient sacrées. Il aimait faire la fête mais après. Même Tenten et Lee étaient avec lui. Il suffisait juste de la présence du blond pour que tout le monde le suit. Il était convivial, gentil. Sa qualité la plus présente était qu'il pouvait parler avec des inconnus sans problème. Lui, aurait dû mal. Parfois, Sasuke enviait son colocataire.

Il termina de réviser. Il regarda l'heure. Naruto ne lui avait pas menti. Il aimait sortir beaucoup et arriver tardivement. Il prit son pyjama qui était dans le placard. Lui et le blond partageaient ce meuble puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Il se déshabilla et mit son pyjama. Il s'engouffra dans le lit avec délice. Il était terriblement fatigué de cette soirée. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement avec lourdeur et impatience. Son corps était devenu lourd, il se laissa guider vers le sommeil réparateur.

Quelques temps plus tard, il ne savait pas, ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais il avait dû mal à les laisser ouverts. Une main caressait son bras droit, il sentit un souffle sur son cou. Il entendit cette personne dire de dormir. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu, il vu son colocataire. Il avait dû mal à rester éveiller. Les lèvres du blond touchèrent les siennes. Sa joue droite était caressée par cette main. Ses yeux se refermèrent pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en se souvenant de ce que son colocataire avait fait, il bondit du lit. Il regarda à l'opposé de son lit mais ne vit personne. Le lit était resté comme ça depuis la veille. Il soupira et pourtant c'était tellement réel ce qu'il avait ressenti. La porte s'ouvrit sur le blond qui avait une mine affreuse.

\- Salut, dit Naruto.

\- Salut, toi tu as dormi dehors ?

\- Touché.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment d'un zombie, dit Sasuke, amusé.

\- Merci de ta sollicitude. J'ai un mal de tête.

Naruto avait dû mal à marcher. Il arriva jusqu'à son lit et tomba de dos et rebondit quelques instant. Il essayait de faire partir son mal de tête. Sasuke sortit du lit pour venir l'aider. Il n'y a même pas deux semaines son ami l'avait aidé alors il fera de même.

\- Tu as mis où les comprimés ?

\- Dans mon sac.

\- Ok.

Sasuke chercha quelques instant les médicaments qu'il trouva dans sa pochette. Il prit la bouteille et mit de l'eau dans un verre. Il donna à son colocataire un comprimé et le verre d'eau que Naruto s'empressa d'avaler.

\- Merci, dit Naruto en souriant enfin, il essayait.

\- De rien, tu as fait pareil pour moi.

\- On s'entraide.

\- Oui,'' dit Sasuke avant de continuer, - bon je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens ?

\- Oui, attend. Il faut juste que je me lève si j'arrive.

Sasuke hocha la tête d'amusement et vint l'aider. Son ami était plus lourd que lui mais arriva à le mettre debout.

\- Dis donc, Sas'ke, tu as de la force, dit Naruto en touchant ses muscles.

\- Arrête idiot,

Ils partirent vers les douches.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il arriva en retard dans son cours d'art plastique. La faute venait de Naruto. Son ami était une vraie tortue lorsqu'il ne voulait rien faire. Il était tellement lent, tellement énervant que Sasuke l'avait frappé plusieurs fois sur son bras droit que son colocataire avait maintenant des marques rouges. Sasuke ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais son ami l'énervait tellement qu'il avait cédé à la violence. Après, avoir demander pardon à son colocataire, celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il était en retard pour son cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver de fois ?!.

Le cours passa sans problème, il apprenait de nouvelles choses mais il était pas du tout concentré. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Son colocataire ou plus précisément le rêve qu'il avait pensée réaliste. C'était tellement débile mais dans son être intérieur il était sûr que Naruto était là. Mais c'était faux, son colocataire n'était pas rentré de la soirée. Peut-être qu'il devait admettre qu'il l'aimait bien. Il soupira de lassitude mais pas trop fort pour que les autres l'entendent. L'heure arriva. En passant son professeur l'effleura. Sasuke le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Mais son professeur d'art plastique était parti en le laissant avec un doute. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Il secoua sa tête doucement. Il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses.

Il trouva Naruto assis sur l'herbe tout seul entrain de chanter avec joie une chanson. Il trouva cela drôle et ça lui permettait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Naruto,'' dit Sasuke en enlevant son casque.

\- Salut, Sas'ke je ne t'ai même pas vue.

\- Oui logique tu me tournais le dos.

\- Alors, ton cours s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui plus au moins,'' dit-il en asseyant à côté de son ami.

\- ça veut dire quoi ça, plus au moins ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais peut-être c'est mon imagination mais le prof d'art est en train de me draguer.

Naruto le regarda quelques instant sans rien dire. Sasuke ne vit pas la colère dans les yeux de son colocataire.

\- Tu es sûr,'' dit Naruto calmement.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

\- Ah bon,'' dit-il d'un ton d'amusement, - ton imagination te fait voir encore quoi,'' en terminant ce qu'il avait à dire, Sasuke rougit en pensant à son rêve.

\- Rien qui te regarde,'' dit Sasuke plus embarrassé que vexé. Son colocataire était parti dans un fou rire en tenant son ventre par ses mains. Sasuke ne trouvait pas du tout ça amusant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient dans la chambre. Sasuke lui montrait quelques photos de ses vacances. Naruto ne faisait que le charrier en voyant les coups de soleil que son ami avait pris. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était son amie Tenten.

\- Salut,'' dit-elle en voyant les deux autres garçons qui la regardaient.

\- Salut,'' dit Sasuke. Naruto se renfrogna un peu.

\- Sasuke, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Où ?

\- Dans un bar qui vient de s'ouvrir,'' dit Tenten toute contente. Sasuke la regarda avant de se retourner vers son colocataire.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous...

\- Non,'' dit Naruto en se levant du lit de son ami. Il partit vers le sien et s'allongea en mettant ses écouteurs.

\- Ok...d'accord,'' dit Sasuke un peu déçu mais il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. Son amie vint vers lui en essayant sur son lit.

\- Jolis photos.

\- Merci.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bar après une heure, ils descendirent de la voiture. Lee les attendait. Ils saluèrent et entrèrent dans le bar « Darkness ». Les gens dansaient sur de la musique électro-pop. Ils étaient partis s'asseoir, quelques secondes après un barman était venu vers eux pour leurs amener une boisson.

\- Merci,'' dit Tenten avant de continuer, - Mais on a même pas encore commandé.

\- ça vient de ses monsieur,'' dit-il. Les autres regardèrent la direction que le barman montrait.

\- Eh bah Tenten, tu as du succès'', dit Lee en buvant sa bière.

\- mmm,'' dit-elle gênée.

\- Ne soit pas gênée comme ça, Tenten,'' dit Sasuke en le souriant discrètement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on est là pour te protéger,'' dit Lee avec son grand sourire. La jeune fille rougit encore plus. Sasuke se demandait comme elle pouvait être aussi spontanée et énergétique et gênée à cause de ça.

\- Il s'approche Tenten, il n'a même pas peur,'' dit Sasuke en la voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge.

\- Bonsoir, '' dit l'homme.

\- Bonsoir,'' répondirent le groupe.

\- Je voudrais bien inviter cette jeune fille si elle est libre,'' dit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur

Tenten voulait répondre mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Lee avait dit ok et Tenten et le jeune homme était déjà sur la piste de danse.

\- Elle va te tuer,'' dit Sasuke en regardant Lee.

\- Non, elle me remerciera plus tard.

Sasuke était parti vers les toilettes. Il faisait un peu chaud et il avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il revient, il ne trouva pas ses amis. Il regarda sur la piste de danse mais personne. Il soupira. Il aurait du avoir sa voiture. Il comprenait pour Tenten mais Lee où est-ce qu'il avait disparu ?. Il sortit du bar, il prit son portable regarda l'heure et soupira.

\- 3h00 du matin, dit-il pour lui-même. Est-ce qu'il allait l'appeler, il ne voulait pas le déranger mais il ne voulait pas rentrer à pied. La température le matin était très basse mais moins qu'en hiver. Une heure plus tard, Sasuke était assis dans un bistrot en train d'attendre lorsqu'il le vit. Il gara sa voiture. Sasuke le regarda rentrer dans la pièce. Il souriait. Son colocataire s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé à cette heure-ci,'' dit Sasuke en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce n'est rien. Alors, ils sont où ?

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il m'a juste suffi d'aller aux toilettes qu'ils avaient disparu.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir réveillé son ami.

\- Alors, tu veux manger ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ah oui, je meurs de faim.

\- Moi aussi, tu veux manger quoi ?

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Ooh, je vais prendre des pancakes.

\- Oh tout comme moi,'' dit Naruto avant de poursuivre, - Je ne reviens pas que Tenten et Lee t'ont laissé tout seul.

\- Ils avaient d'autre choses à faire,'' dit Sasuke en mangeant ses pancakes. C'était tellement bon. Une serveuse était venu leurs apporter le petit déjeuner.

\- Ne leur fournit pas des excuses,'' dit Naruto sérieusement en prenant la main gauche de Sasuke qui était posée sur la table. Sasuke avait un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Il espérait juste que son ami ne se rendrait pas compte.

\- M...mais non,'' dit Sasuke tout gêné, - c'est moi le fautif, je n'ai pas de voiture.

\- Même, vous êtes venu ensemble, vous auriez dû quitter le bar ensemble,'' dit Naruto. Son ton était plein de reproche. Sasuke l'entendait bien. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur que son colocataire se soucie de lui comme ça. Naruto continua,- si c'était moi, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé.

Sasuke lui sourit avant de continuer à manger mais sa main gauche était toujours accrochée à celle de son ami. Naruto ne voulait pas le lâcher.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke était allongé, il dormait. Naruto le fixa quelques minutes. Il ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Il était vraiment beau son colocataire. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça mais il avait besoin. Il mit le verre à moitie vite sur la table de chevet. Son ami le fascinait tellement. Il n'aimait pas le partager avec les autres. Il était toujours en colère lorsque son colocataire trouvait des excuses pour ses amis. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ses comportements. Il détestait par dessus tout lorsqu'il était seul avec son ami et que deux minutes après, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir les déranger surtout Tenten. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver.

Il s'assit sur le lit de son ami qui bougea un peu sur son mouvement. Sasuke lui plaisait terriblement depuis leur première rencontre. Il le trouvait tellement sexy, tellement beau. Sa peau laiteuse, son regard, son sourire toujours discret qui lui donnait un air sexy et surtout sa gentillesse lorsque les gens prenaient le temps de discuter avec lui. Sasuke n'était pas que beau. Il détestait le voir être catégoriser comme « beau » par les filles. Sasuke était quelqu'un d'intelligent, d'intègre, de serviable.

Il voulait le protéger de ses personnes qui ne voyaient que sa beauté extérieure. Ses gens superficiels qui pensent que la beauté extérieure était ce qui faisait une personne. Il se calma pour ne pas frapper quelque chose dans la foulée. Il était quelqu'un d'impulsif et il ne voulait pas montrer ce côté de lui à son colocataire. Lorsqu'il était comme ça, il était incapable de voir les gens autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Il caressa les cheveux de son colocataire. Ses cheveux doux et souple. Il se demandait comment Sasuke pouvait obtenir une texture comme ça. Peut-être qu'il lui demanderait un jour. Ses cheveux à lui était désordonner, en bataille. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de bien les peigner, une minute après ses cheveux avaient un aspect décoiffé.

Sasuke murmura des mots dans son sommeil. Il embrassa son front avant de partir vers ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune honte de faire ça. Il aimait beaucoup Sasuke mais il ne savait pas ce que son colocataire ressentait pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il était bisexuel, il y a une semaine. Il était content qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que Sasuke avait annoncé ça les autres n'étaient pas au courant. Il se sentait privilégié. Même s'il ne savait pas si son colocataire avait des sentiments pour lui mais le brun rougissait, se sentait gêné lorsqu'il était à côté de lui. Il espérait avoir raison.

Les joues de son colocataire prirent une jolie teinte rosée lorsqu'il s'arrêta de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, tellement tièdes. Sasuke était à lui et à personne d'autre. Et il allait s'assurer en commençant par ce professeur qui draguait son brun en lui proposant des choses obscènes. Sasuke ne faisait plus de remarques mais il l'avait suivi et il a bien vu que son colocataire avait dû mal à arrêter ce professeur trop encombrant. Il avait entendu son professeur d'art le menacer de l'expulser de son cours s'il ne faisait pas se qu'il lui demandait. Il resta toute la nuit à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle bienveillance. Ses pensées n'étaient que pour son colocataire.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alors que Sasuke courait dans les rues. Naruto lui était entrain de poser un poster sur le mur de leur chambre. Sasuke lui avait parlé de son film préféré. C'était « Cornes » adapter d'un livre de Joe Hill réaliser par Alexandre Aja. Ce n'était pas un film trop niais mais un film sympas selon Sasuke. Le lendemain, il était allé acheter ce poster. Il voulait voir son ami lui sourire. Il regarda le bureau de son ami. Il n'allait pas rentrer encore. Il prit le parfum et huma l'odeur. C'était délicieux. C'était la fraîcheur printanier. Il aimait le parfum de son colocataire. Il regarda dans les affaires de son ami, il avait de choses intéressantes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke rentra essouffler et en sueur. Il était venu prendre une serviette et un gel douche pour aller prendre une douche. Devant lui, sur le mur, se trouvait le poster de son film. Il regarda sur le lit voisin mais son ami n'était plus là. La chambre sentait son parfum. Il se demandait ce que son colocataire avait fabriqué. Il regarda sur son bureau et vit que son parfum était toujours là. Il pensait que Naruto l'avait cassé. Il le prit dans ses mains. Il aimait cette odeur, c'était sa fragrance préféré.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il lâcha son parfum qui tomba au sol sans se briser. Il regarda deux bras entourés son bassin. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de son ami sur son coup. Il ne se préoccupait même plus de son précieux parfum.

\- Bonsoir,'' dit une voix sensuelle derrière son oreille droite.

\- B...bonsoir,'' dit Sasuke en tremblant. Son ami ne l'avait jamais approché de lui comme ça. Il se sentait troublé par ce corps derrière lui.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps.

\- N...non,'' dit Sasuke en essayant de se retirer de son étreinte mais peine perdue. Son ami aimait beaucoup le toucher sans sa permission et avec le temps il le laissait faire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Naruto le tourna vers lui, il s'approcha de lui. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres. L'ambiance était devenu lourde, Sasuke déglutit avant de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire. Des lèvres chaudes l'embrassaient divinement bien. Son cœur battait trop rapidement à son goût. Il repoussa Naruto sans le savoir prit sa serviette et partit en courant vers les douches.

Naruto resta dans la chambre statufié. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Est-ce que son ami venait de le repousser lui qui pensait l'aimer ? Il s'était trompé. Il regarda par terre, une colère immense le prit. Ses poings se refermèrent et s'abattit sur le mur. Du sang coula de sa main droite. Il étouffa son cri de rage. Il se calma pour le bien de son colocataire. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit Sasuke, il essuya le sang qui coulait. Cette douleur n'était pas comparable de celle de son cœur.

Un quart d'heure après Sasuke apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était habillé de son pyjama. Son ami avait la tête baissée. Il avait envie de le frapper aussi mais il avait dit à lui-même de ne le jamais lui faire du mal. Il vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui.

\- Je suis désolé,'' dit-il en mordillant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Naruto soupira. Sasuke continua, - je n'ai pas voulu réagir aussi violemment et stupidement. Tu me plais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça,'' finissait-il en rougissant. Naruto était content. Sa colère s'était dissipée en voyant son ami qui tentait de s'expliquer et surtout sa petite déclaration. Il se leva et vint vers son ami. Il prit le menton et le souleva. Les joues de son colocataire étaient rouge pivoine.

\- Je te pardonne,'' dit Naruto avant de l'embrasser. Sasuke était aux anges. Sentir les lèvres douces de son colocataire était chaud, tiède, savoureux. Naruto mordilla légèrement la lèvre supérieure de son amant avant de le ré-embrasser langoureusement. Sasuke émit un gémissement alors que les mains de son amant parcourait le haut de son pyjama. Naruto l'allongea sur le lit en lui retirant le haut de son pyjama. Il caressa doucement le torse de son amant avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur son cou en mordillant doucement son cou. Sa langue descendait sur son torse en laissant des traces de salive sur son passage. Il prit l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche en le suçant, en le léchant, en le mordillant. Naruto fit de même avec l'autre.

Sa main gauche descendit vers son ventre jusque sous son pyjama. Sasuke sursauta, il entendit Naruto lui dire « chut » avant de continuer ses caresses sur son membre. C'était sa première fois et son colocataire avait compris en voyant ses réactions. Il laissa son torse laiteux pour descendre vers son ventre à coups de baisers brûlants. Il s'arrêta en enlevant le bas de son amant. Il se mit entre ses cuisses et vint prendre dans sa bouche l'objet de son désir. Sasuke mit ses deux mains sur la chevelure blonds de son amant, ses jambes se replièrent en sentant la langue de son amant qui le léchait. Naruto s'arrêta au bon moment, il retourna Sasuke sur le ventre. Ses deux jambes et ses deux bras le soutenaient. Sasuke entendit le pantalon de Naruto tomber par terre.

Sasuke sentit la langue de son colocataire sur son orifice. Son corps commença à trembler d'anticipation. C'était tiède et chaud. Sa langue entrait et sortait de lui alors que son amant commençait à le préparer. Sasuke sentit le premier doigt entrer en lui puis le deuxième. Il ne ressentait rien de mal juste une impression bizarre. Lorsque son amant finit de le préparer, il sentit la pointe de son sexe faire pression à son entrée. Sasuke gémit en tremblant. Naruto rentra en lui, il sentait ses muscles s'ouvrirent à chaque poussée de la verge à l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentait en flamme. Son amant vint mordre son épaule. Il chuchota quelques choses que Sasuke ne comprit pas. Il était perdu dans les vagues du plaisir que son colocataire lui procurait. Son corps était devenu mou comme un éponge. Il sentait la verge de son amant frapper à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa voix, il gémissait, haletait.

Les coups de butoirs étaient durs, profonds, rapides et interminables que son colocataire lui faisait subir était une torture. Naruto griffa son dos, Sasuke cria de douleur mêlée de plaisir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Naruto n'a pas lésiné, il lui faisait l'amour encore et encore et Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier et d'en redemander. Naruto sentait l'antre chaude de son amant se serrer, s'enflammer. Cette sensation était tellement brûlante, tellement suffocante, tellement voluptueuse qu'il était venu en lui en grognant. Le dos de son amant transpirait et tremblait. Sasuke s'effondra sur le lit. Naruto vint le prendre dans ses bras. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses. Sasuke posa la tête sur l'épaule droite de son colocataire. Naruto caressa quelques instants ses cheveux ébènes. Il mit une couverture sur eux et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Deux mois que Naruto et Sasuke sortaient ensemble. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Ils avaient dit à leurs amis qui leurs avaient juste dit qu'il était temps. Naruto trouvait ça plutôt hypocrite mais il ne leurs avait pas dit. Il écouta Sasuke qui chantonnait en essayent de faire son exercice. Il le trouvait trop mignon. Il n'appréciait guerre que les amis de son amant viennent les interrompre lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre.

Il voulait que Sasuke soit seulement à lui. Il détestait partager. Il voulait être le seul à rendre heureux son colocataire. Il sortit du lit et vint prendre son amant dans ses bras.

\- Naruto, je suis en train de travailler,'' dit Sasuke sans le regarder.

\- Et alors,'' dit Naruto plutôt amusé mais ne laissant rien transparaître. Il savait que son amant pouvait devenir vite irritable s'il ne le laissait pas tranquille. Sa main gauche passa sous le tee shirt de son amant alors que sa main droite était toujours posée sur son épaule.

\- Naruto,'' avertit Sasuke qui essayait de reprendre où il était resté mais c'était peine perdue avec un amant comme ça.

\- Oui,'' dit un innocent blond.

\- Dégage, tu ne vois que je suis en train de réviser.

\- Oui mais tu me manques.

\- Je ne suis même pas à quatre pas de toi…

\- Mais… c'est loin Sas'ke,'' dit Naruto en embrassant le cou de son amant qui frissonna.

\- Merde, Naruto ! Tu fais chier.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Sasuke soupira de lassitude. Son blond n'allait pas l'entendre.

\- Tu es désespérant.

\- Je sais Sas'ke. Bon je vais te laisser tranquille monsieur le grognon. Moi qui voulait juste être un peu avec toi,'' dit Naruto tristement.

Il marcha jusqu'à son lit. Il savait que son amant n'allait pas tarder à venir. Une minute passa avant que son colocataire ne vint vers lui en murmurant je ne sais quoi. Il aimait lorsque Sasuke était au petit soin pour lui. Certes, il le manipulait mais la fin ne justifie pas les moyens ? Il aimait avoir Sasuke comme ça. Naruto l'avait apprivoisé. Son colocataire était devenu malléable mais Naruto posait toujours ses limites parce que dans le temps, il avait peur de le perdre.

Il suffisait d'une mine affecté, d'un regard triste et des larmes pour que Sasuke vienne à lui. Il avait compris ce pouvoir qu'il avait avec son colocataire depuis un mois. Il utilisait sans vergogne à chaque fois qu'il voulait sortir avec ses amis. Et ça marchait tout le temps, Sasuke restait pour lui et son cœur ne faisait que battre. Naruto voulait enfermer son amant dans une cage pour ne jamais sortir. Il voulait l'empêcher de voir le monde, il voulait que, pour Sasuke, son monde soit lui.

Il respira profondément alors qu'il prenait son colocataire dans ses bras. Sasuke vint enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour me faire abandonner ce que je faisais au profit d'un câlin au lit .

Naruto rit doucement. Les vibrations de son rire se répercutèrent dans la chambre. Sasuke quand à lui boudait. Son amant était un vrai gamin. Il nageait dans le bonheur. Naruto était son bonheur. Depuis deux mois, c'était comme s'il vivait dans un rêve. Naruto était juste parfait à ses yeux. Il ne lui cachait rien du tout. Mais en dépit de ça, au fond de son être il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y a pas de monde parfait et il le savait, mais il s'accrochait comme un damné. Il voulait croire et Naruto le faisait.

Il sentit Naruto poser sa main droite sur ses fesses. Il savait ce que son amant voulait mais il n'avait pas le temps. Son amant était quelqu'un d'insatiable, Naruto voulait toujours plus. Parfois, il apercevait une lueur étrange dans son regard. Et ces instants là, son corps se mettaient à trembler. C'était bête, Naruto ne lui fera jamais de mal. Mais les marques sur son corps prouvait le contraire mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour excuser le comportement de son amant.

\- ça va Sas'ke ?

\- Oui, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

\- Mmm, j'ai envie de toi.

\- Oh non Naruto. On l'a fait il y a même pas quatre heures.

\- Mais j'ai envie, Sas'ke.

Sasuke le regarda en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne disait rien à son amant mais son dos lui faisait mal. Il avait encore les traces de griffes que son amant lui imposait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ses traces étaient encore vives. Il savait que son colocataire ne se rendait même pas compte ce qu'il lui faisait.

\- Sas'ke… plaida-t-il .

Il soupira son amant gagnait toujours. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le pouvoir que son colocataire avait sûr lui.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La nuit était tombée. Le couloir était désert, les étudiants étaient tous endormis. Dehors, le vent, la pluie battaient. Les arbres s'entrechoquaient. Tenten se réveilla en entendant ses bruits. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il n'y avait même pas trente minutes elle était dans un bar en train de s'amuser avec son nouveau petit copain. Elle avait beaucoup bu. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que son ami Sasuke la laisse comme ça. D'habitude, il était toujours dispos à sortir à n'importe quelle heure mais depuis que son colocataire dictait sa conduite, Sasuke n'était plus le même.

Elle marcha jusqu'au mini frigo, elle ouvrit, la lumière du frigo illumina la chambre. Sa colocataire se tourna vers le côté du mur. Elle regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer,, elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait, elle prit la bouteille d'eau mais il n'y avait plus qu'une goutte.

\- Eh merde,'' elle balança la bouteille dans le frigo et le referma. Elle prit le verre qui était posé sur le frigo et marcha. En ouvrant la porte, elle sursauta en laissant tomber le verre en plastique.

\- N...Naruto,'' dit-elle un peu effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais osé dire à Sasuke que son petit ami lui faisait peur des fois. Naruto était assis dans le couloir en train de la regarder. Son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Son regard était vicieux, en colère mais il ne disait toujours rien.

\- Naruto,'' dit-elle doucement, - qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec Sasuke ? finit-elle. En entendant ce nom, Naruto frappa le mur de la chambre doucement pour que personne ne l'entende. Tenten sursauta, est-ce qu'il était en train de venir fou ?. Naruto la regardait en souriant avec un sourire espiègle avant de partir dans la chambre à coté. Elle soupira, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration aussi longtemps.

Le matin suivant, elle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Elle repensa tout de suite à ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas un rêve en voyant le verre toujours au sol. Elle se leva en soupirant de douleur. Elle ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sasuke ne la croirait jamais. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux à son ami mais c'était peine perdue. Naruto contrôlait chaque fait et geste et son ami ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Elle se prépara en vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. En sortant du bâtiment, elle vit son ami en compagnie de Naruto. Elle resta en arrière en marchant doucement. Sasuke rigolait avec lui alors qu'ils marchaient vers les cours. Tenten ne voulait pas être à côté de Naruto. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Naruto embrassa les lèvres de son petit ami avant d'aller dans son prochain cours. Il laissa son amant sans souffle avec un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

\- S...Sasuke,'' il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.

\- Salut, Tenten alors quoi de neuf ? dit Sasuke en reprenant contenance.

\- Rien, dis-moi ton petit ami a un sacré problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il était prostré devant ma porte, il m'attendait. Son regard était vide et il ne me répondait pas.

\- Pourquoi il était là ? Demanda Sasuke un peu amusé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Je ne m'approche plus de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tenten ?

\- Il a essayé de me frapper.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- J'en sais rien, il a juste frappé le mur.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu,'' dit Sasuke vaguement.

\- Je ne mens pas, je déteste quand tu parles comme ça.

\- Tu n'as aucun preuve et Naruto était avec moi.

\- Tu te trompes. Arrête de lui trouver à chaque fois des excuses.

Sasuke soupira. Ce que son amie pouvait être paranoïaque.

\- Naruto ne te fera jamais de mal. Je sais comment il est ?!

\- Tu ne le connais que depuis quatre mois,'' dit-elle en colère mais plus pour elle que pour lui. Elle savait que cette conversation n'amènera à rien.

\- Arrête de dramatiser, s'il te plaît. Moi aussi je te connais que depuis quatre mois.

\- Sasuke, je suis différente.

\- En quoi,'' sa voix n'était plus compatissante.

Elle ne disait plus rien, elle était bloquée.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire donc en somme tu es mon amie mais Naruto est mon petit ami.

\- Donc tu es en train de dire que tu lui feras plus confiance qu'à moi.

\- Logique Tenten,'' dit-il ironiquement.

Elle commença à s'énerver.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça d'une voix monotone ? C'est comme si c'était lui qui t'avait demandé de dire ça. Tu ne vois même pas qu'il te manipule.

\- Jamais il ne ferait ça, Tenten. Arrête de te croire dans un film où mon petit ami pourrait être une autre personne.

\- Il est... bon sans,'' dit-elle en prenant son ami par les bras en le secouant violemment, - ne vois tu pas comment il te manipule à ça guise ? Ouvre les yeux Sasuke, Naruto n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste une façade.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?'' dit Sasuke en enlevant les mains de son amie sur ses bras.

\- Sasuke,'' dit-elle, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues cette fois, - je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je veux juste te protéger. Il ne te montre que le côté gentil de lui, S..Sasuke.

\- Arrête de pleurer, ça ne te va pas. Tenten écoute, tout ce qui ce passe avec Naruto ne te regarde pas,'' dit-il en marchant vers son prochain cours. Définitivement, il va être en retard.

\- Sasuke, promets-moi de faire attention,'' dit-elle en voyant son ami partir. Sasuke hocha juste la tête. Elle sourit un peu en essuyant ses larmes. Son regard se posa sur la bâtiment d'à côté. Elle sursauta. Dans le couloir du bâtiment se tenait Naruto. Son expression était ferme et dure. Son regard lui envoyait mille souffrances. Elle regarda inquiète les alentours avant qu'elle s'en aille de peur. Elle ne voulait plus rencontrer Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Salut,'' dit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Salut,'' dit Lee, - heureusement que tu es venu. Je sais plus quoi faire. J'ai un examen demain et je suis perdu.

Sasuke soupira. C'était Lee tout craché, il s'intéressait plus au sports qu'aux révisions. Son ami l'avait appelé il n'y a pas dix minutes. Il lui avait supplié non plutôt pleuré de venir l'aider. Lee était parfois désespérant mais il n'allait pas permettre à Lee de ne pas avoir une bonne note pour ne pas redoubler. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. La nuit était calme. C'était un beau temps. Naruto était resté dans la chambre, il ne voulait pas venir mais Sasuke l'avait entendu d'une autre façon. Naruto murmura avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre « tu prends plus de temps pour eux que pour moi.. ». C'était faux, il passait quasi tous ses journées libres avec lui même lorsqu'il devait rejoindre Lee et Tenten. Naruto l'accaparait tellement qu'il n'était plus capable de faire autre chose que de lui céder mais comme Lee avait vraiment besoin d 'aide, cette fois-ci il n'avait pas cédé.

\- Alors, montre moi ce que tu dois réviser…

\- Merci Sasuke tu es mon sauveur. Moi qui pensait que tu n'allais pas venir…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh c'est juste que….,'' Lee regarda Sasuke avant de poursuivre, - oh non rien. Aller on commence.

\- Oui.

De l'autre côté du bâtiment. Tenten prenait une douche. Elle rentra dans la douche et ferma le rideau en plastique. Elle commença à chanter une chanson du moment. Elle était seule à cette heure-ci. Elle continua, sa voix faisait écho dans la pièce. Elle n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns qui étaient mouillés pour enlever le shampoing. L'eau coulait sur tout son corps. Après avoir lavé ses cheveux, elle mit une bonne dose de gel de douche à la vanille pour mettre sur tout son corps. Ses mains vinrent frotter son ventre. Sur son nombril, elle portait un piercing. La lumière de la pièce s'éteint, elle ouvrit le rideau de douche. Elle regarda un peu partout mais personne.

\- Eh merde, pourquoi maintenant,'' dit-elle en sortant de la douche . Elle prit sa serviette et l'entoura sur son corps pour cacher sa nudité. Elle entendit la douche d'à côté s'ouvrir.

\- Hey, il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle s'avança doucement vers la cabine. Elle serra sa main droite sur sa serviette. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Elle détestait ses plaisanterie de ce genre, ses mains menèrent où le bruit se situait. Tenten resta quelques secondes sur place avant d'avancer et d 'ouvrir brusquement la cabine qui ne contenait personne sauf l'eau qui coulait du pommeau. Elle respira brusquement en se traitant d'idiote d'avoir peur comme ça et elle ferma l'eau. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une autre cabine de douche.

Elle l'ouvrit mais, comme tout à l'heure, c'était vide. Tenten mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que la lumière revint dans la pièce. Elle détestait vraiment ce genre de blague.

\- Cette plaisanterie a assez duré,'' dit Tenten énervée. Elle sentit la porte se refermer,- bande d'idiote.

Elle rentra dans la cabine et ouvrit l'eau. Elle trouvait ça puéril et dangereux pour les personnes sensibles qui souffraient de ce genre d'atmosphère. Elle ferma le rideau avant de se mettre sous l'eau. Tenten était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas la personne qui la prit avec le rideau en la laissant tomber sur le sol. Elle était par terre ses bras étaient fermement soutenus par d'autres mains. Elle commençait à paniquer.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite traînée, tu es vraiment une salope. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui. J'espère que ce petit message arrivera à ton cerveau. Et fais-moi plaisir Tenten ne dit ça à personne parce que la prochaine fois je te tue.

\- Compris, dit-elle apeurée. Une main parvint à arracher son piercing, elle cria de douleur. Elle avait terriblement mal.

\- Jolis comme piercing.

\- N..Naruto, tu es vraiment un malade.

Naruto en question rigola, il posa un pied sur son ventre en appuyant bien fort pour lui faire du mal. Tenten commença à tousser.

\- Ne t'approche plus de lui. Sasuke m'appartient et à personne d'autre. Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles. J'en ai marre de toujours me disputer avec lui à cause de toi. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider fais ce que je te dis parce que sinon c'est lui qui en souffrira, tu ne trouves pas Tenten.

Elle regarda le visage de ce malade. Son regard était vide, son sourire malicieux. Il avait l'air d'un psychopathe. Ce qu'il était. Naruto la laissa et partit dans sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure, il faudrait juste attendre son colocataire pour aller dormir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Sasuke, ça va ? dit Naruto en prenant appui sur ses cuisses.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle ne veut plus me parler,'' dit Sasuke en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Qui ?

\- Tenten, elle ne veut plus me parler.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas.

\- Laisse tomber Sasuke, elle ne te mérite pas.

Sasuke le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Son colocataire était trop conseillant mais ne dit rien.

\- Moi qui pensait que j'étais son ami,'' dit-il déçu.

\- Oublie-la Sas'ke, je suis là moi.

\- C'est vrai,'' dit Sasuke en souriant. Ses deux mains posèrent sur les épaules de son colocataire alors que ses lèvres partirent à la rencontre de celles de son amant. Un baiser intense, savoureux et tiède.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Sasuke.

\- Oui.

Quelques jours passèrent. Sasuke devait trouver son ami Lee à la bibliothèque mais il n'eut pas le temps. Il chercha dans sa poche mais ne trouva pas son portable pour le prévenir. Il détestait lorsqu'il le laissait dans la chambre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Lee resta assit sur la chaise pendant cinq minutes avant de soupirer. Son ami n'allait pas venir. D'habitude il l'appelait pour le prévenir. Il décida de patienter encore quelques minutes avant de partir. Il se mit debout pour aller chercher un livre pour passer le temps. Il était dans les rayons de livres à regarder ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant. Arrivé au bout, il sursauta. Devant lui, se tenait le petit ami de son ami.

\- Bonjour, Lee,'' dit Naruto en le fixant.

\- B...bonjour, Naruto.

Lee fit un pas en arrière lorsque Naruto s'avança vers lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, il paraissait joyeux plein de vie mais là, son expression lui donnait envie de s'enfuir très loin. La bibliothèque n'avait pas encore beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi cet horaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lee ? Tu as peur de moi,'' dit Naruto en lui souriant doucement.

\- Non, ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

\- Et pourtant…

Naruto ne finit pas la phrase qu'il entendit quelqu'un les appeler. Il regarda son amoureux qui venait vers eux. Il soupira, son colocataire tombait vraiment mal. Il murmura à Lee avant que son amant n'arrive jusqu'au eux.

\- Notre conversation n'est pas terminé,'' dit-il avant de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras en souriant, - qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, chéri ?

\- Je suis venu dire à Lee quelque chose,'' dit-il en regardant son ami qui était devant lui.

\- Salut, Sasuke.

\- Désolé Lee, j'avais oublié mon portable dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là,'' dit-il en regardant Naruto qui le fusillait du regard. C'était un vrai danger publique mais surtout pour Sasuke.

\- Tiens,'' dit Naruto en tenant son portable.

\- Oh merci, comment tu savais que je serais ici ?

\- Tu as oublié que tu me l'avais dit tout à l'heure.

\- Je m'en souviens plus mais merci quand même,'' dit Sasuke en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime,'' dit Naruto en le murmurant au creux de son oreille.

\- Oui, je le sais.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto regardait son petit ami partir avant de soupirer. Les journées de son colocataire étaient terriblement longues. Il aurait aimé que son amant soit avec lui. Il ferma la fenêtre, il faisait un temps de chien. Dans six semaines, il pourrait rejoindre sa famille pour la période de Noël. Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait Noël. Et cette année, il y allait avec son petit ami. Il était tout existé comme une puce. Il prit son téléphone portable, fit le numéro souhaité. Après trois sonneries, sa mère répondit.

\- Salut, chéri. Cela fait longtemps que tu nous as pas appelé…

\- Désolé maman, j'étais très occupé avec les révisions, avec mon colocataire et tout le tralala que tu connais,'' Naruto entendit sa mère rigoler à travers le téléphone.

\- Je vois mais quand même, ne pas entendre ta voix…

\- Maman, je n'ai pas appelé que trois fois et ce n'est rien.

\- Ok mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être en cours.

Naruto pensa qu'il allait y passer. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit. Il allait payer cher mais il fallait qu'il ramène un autre sujet.

\- Maman, cette année je ramène quelqu'un …

\- Qui ? Dit-elle toute excitée.

\- Mon colocataire alias mon petit ami.

\- Ouah, il faut que je dise ça à ton père. C'est la première fois que tu nous présentes une de tes conquêtes. Tu n'as plus honte de nous.

Naruto savait que sa mère ne le prenait pas mal, elle en jouait même parfois pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Oh oui sa mère était une vraie manipulatrice quand elle voulait.

\- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Il est fait pour moi.

Naruto n'avait pas de problème à parler avec sa mère pour ce genre de choses. Elle l'a toujours accompagné dans sa vie amoureuse. Naruto n'a jamais su lui cacher beaucoup de choses.

\- Je l'espère pour toi que c'est le bon mon fils parce que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir encore une fois. La dernière fois a été beaucoup trop.

\- Maman, je l'ai déjà oublié. Cette fois, je sais que c'est le bon…

\- Chéri, fais attention ne lui fait pas peur. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Non pas encore.

\- Il le faut, ta dernière amoureuse a prit peur et je ne veux pas recommencer avec ce jeune homme.

\- Oui maman.

\- Tu prends tes médicaments ?!

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas même si je lui dis ou pas, il restera. Il m'aime beaucoup pour ça..

\- Naruto,'' avertit sa mère dans un ton qu'il savait de reproche et plus, - la dernière fois…

\- Je sais, je vais réussir à me contrôler. Je ne lui ferais rien du tout.

Il entendit sa mère soupirer de lassitude.

\- Au moins parle lui…

\- Oui.

\- Alors, comment il s'appelle ?

\- Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est très beau avant que tu ne me le demandes .

\- Mais l'apparence ne fait pas tout chéri.

Naruto rigola. Ah sa mère le tuerait toujours.

\- Alors pour revenir à Noël. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as parlé à Sasuke ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Maman.

\- Je te connais Naruto. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu obliges quelqu'un à faire ce que tu veux..

\- Maman, c'est mon petit ami bien sûr qu'il a accepté.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as au moins demandé s'il allait le passer avec ses parents ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance. Bon j'espère que tu ne prendras pas cent ans avant de nous appeler.

\- Oui chère mère.

Il entendit sa mère rigoler comme une folle.

\- Maman, je vais te laisser. Passe le bonjour à papa.

\- Oui, aller tchao mon poussin.

\- Tchao et arrête de m'appeler poussin. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- D'accord, mon poussin.

Sa mère était désespérante.

Sasuke revenait de son dernier cours. C'était exténuant et difficile à suivre. Son professeur parlait tellement vite que ses notes étaient un désordre total. Il soupira une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Son amie Tenten ne voulait plus lui parler. Sasuke avait essayé de comprendre mais son amie était une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'elle le voulait. La perdre serait dommage. Elle était une bonne amie, sa première amie dans ce campus. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et Lee qui commençait à ne plus avoir du temps pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il était maudit heureusement qu'il y avait Naruto dans sa vie. Au moins lui, ne le laissera pas, il espérait. Il prit sa carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Il regarda la pièce, il faisait sombre. La fenêtre était fermée, le rideau tiré. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, il partit directement allumer la petite lampe en fermant bien sûr la porte de la chambre.

Il savait que Naruto dormait en cet instant. Lorsque la pièce fut illuminée faiblement, il regarda Naruto dormir profondément. Il était couché sur le dos, sa tête sur l'oreiller que Sasuke un jour lui avait offert parce que son colocataire se plaignait que l'oreiller n'était pas doux. Sa main droite posée sur son ventre et l'autre main sous sa tête. Ses pieds entremêlaient, son torse montait et descendait doucement. Son visage était serein. Oh moins lui avait eu une bonne journée. Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Une envie subite lorsqu'il voyait son colocataire à chaque fois dans cette position.

Il était assis sur la chaise en train de réviser, il regarda l'heure. 21 heures du soir, il avait travaillé pendant deux heures. Son petit ami avait toujours un sommeil profond. Au moins, il le laissait tranquille lorsqu'il dormait. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Ce devoir lui prenait la tête. Il effaçait, corrigeait et effaçait. La réponse n'était pas très satisfaisante pour lui. Être bloqué comme ça était rageant pour lui. Il sursauta, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Deux mains vinrent se glisser sur son torse pour lui donner un câlin.

\- Naruto, tu m'as fait peur…

\- Désolé,'' Naruto avait une voix rauque après avoir autant dormi, - je ne voulais pas. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à mon baiser ?

\- Je te l'ai donné.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu dormais.

\- ça ne compte pas, je veux un vrai là maintenant.

Sasuke sourit avant de pencher sa tête en arrière doucement. Il sentit une paire de lèvres venir l'embrasser. Il ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour laisser passer une langue qui cherchait sa consœur. Il gémit dans ce baiser. Il mit ses deux mains sur la tête de Naruto pour approfondir le baiser qui dura des longs minutes.

\- Tu m'as manqué,'' dit Naruto près de ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, Naru.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non plus tard, il y a ce devoir qui me rend dingue.

Naruto sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau puis le laissa tranquille.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Quatre semaines s'étaient passées. L'hiver était arrivé avec la neige bien sûr. C'était beau comme spectacle. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke n'avait pas cours, il regarda son colocataire jouer dans la neige avant d'aller en cours. Il le trouvait trop drôle mais le pauvre, il tremblait. Sasuke avait dû négocier avec Naruto pour qu'il puisse aller en cours. C'était très difficile à son amant de le laisser lorsqu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas cours. Naruto lui a carrément fait du chantage ce qui avait bien marché. Sasuke ne voulait pas que son amant rate son année universitaire à cause de lui. Alors, il accepta l'invitation de Naruto pour passer noël avec lui. Bien sûr, ses parents étaient déçus mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ?. Il l'avait déjà promis à Naruto. Son amant, depuis des jours était très excité par tout ce climat.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il laissa la fenêtre et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Lee.

\- Voilà un revenant,' dit Sasuke ironiquement.

\- Désolé, je peux.

\- Bien sûr.

Sasuke se décala pour laisser son ami entrer.

\- Alors, que me vaut ta visite,'' dit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur son lit. Lee le rejoint.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais occupé ces derniers temps.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Je sais, j'ai fauté. Sasuke…

\- ça va. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi mais quand même. Et si toi, tu fais comme Tenten.

\- C'est ce que je suis voulu te dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke. Son ami était nerveux.

\- écoute ce n'est pas facile à dire mais…

Lee n'a pas eu le temps de parler que la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto essoufflé.

\- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?.

\- Oh j'ai oublié ma trousse,'' dit-il en le souriant, - tiens bonjour Lee.

\- Bonjour, Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Naruto.

\- Il est venu me parler.

\- Tu n'as pas cours ?!.

\- Oui mais je voulais parler avec Sasuke avant.

\- Ah d'accord. Bon je vais chercher où j'ai mis ma trousse,'' sa voix était forte comme une menace que seul Lee percevait.

\- ça va Naru ?! Dit Sasuke inquiet, - ne me dit pas que tu as attrapé froid.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je l'espère parce que je ne veux d'un malade pleurnichard.

\- Hey,'' dit Naruto en souriant.

Naruto se retourna pour chercher sa trousse. Sasuke parla.

\- Tu veux me dire quoi à propos de T…'' il fut couper par Lee.

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas très important, Sasuke.

\- D'accord si tu le dis mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

\- Oui, bon j'y vais.

\- Ok,'' dit Sasuke en le voyant partir. Il se retourna pour voir son amant devant lui avec un regard sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- ça ne te regarde pas Naruto.

\- Bien sûr, chéri '' dit Naruto avant de l'embrasser, - j'y vais.

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir avant de voir l'ombre de son amant se fermer derrière la porte. Il était bizarre. Et lui qui voulait savoir ce que voulait Lee.

Naruto attrapa vite Lee dans le couloir plein d'étudiants. Il murmura pour que seulement Lee l'attend.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'allais pas lui dire parce que mes menaces tiennent toujours, Lee,'' dit Naruto avant d'ajouter en souriant pour tromper les étudiants, - passe une bonne journée.

Naruto courut vers son cours alors que Lee marchait vers sa chambre d'étudiant. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Mais de ce qu'il avait vu, Sasuke n'avait pas trop de problème avec son colocataire mais Lee voulait juste lui mettre en garde à propos de son petit ami. Mais même Tenten avait essayé et voilà le résultat.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La voiture roulait en direction de la maison de Naruto. Les vacances étaient arrivées. Sasuke était au côté passager en train de parler avec sa mère au téléphone. Sasuke souriait à chaque fois que sa mère lui racontait une blague à propos de son père. Certes, il était un peu triste de ne pas passer les vacances de noël avec sa famille mais Naruto était son petit ami, il voulait lui faire plaisir. Et puis sa famille, Sasuke les verrait pendant les autres vacances. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Ils arrivèrent deux heures après chez les parents du blond. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Naruto ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et prit les bagages. Sasuke vint l'aider ensuite, ils rentèrent dans la maison.

\- C'est une jolie maison que tu as là, Naruto.

Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci mais c'est plutôt à ma mère que tu dois dire ça.

Naruto appela ses parents. C'était bizarre qu'ils n'étaient pas encore venus les accueillir. Sasuke posa ses bagages et regarda la maison. C'était vraiment jolie, spacieuse et conviviale. Ses parents apparurent du côté du salon.

\- Salut, Naruto,'' dit son père en le prenant dans ses bras suivi de sa mère.

\- Papa, je vous présente Sasuke mon…,'' sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'elle prit la parole.

\- Tu es le petit ami de Naruto. Tu es tellement mignon,'' dit la mère. Sasuke de son côté ne savait pas où se mettre. Il était un peu gêné.

\- Maman arrête, tu le mets mal à l'aise,'' dit Naruto en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

\- Maintenant, c'est toi qui le fait idiot,'' chuchota Sasuke sur son oreille droite mais ne refusa pas le baiser de son colocataire.

\- Oh, désolé.

Naruto semblait amuser de cette situation.

\- Oh Minato regarde ils sont mignons.

\- Oui, ma chérie…

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Naruto tes parents sont plein d'énergie,'' dit Sasuke exténué. Il était allongé sur le lit de Naruto.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu ne l'es pas,'' dit Sasuke en regardant son petit ami monter sur lui à quatre pattes.

\- Si, je le suis,'' dit le blond en embrassant le cou de son colocataire.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas,'' dit Sasuke. Il essayait de retenir son rire qui allait bientôt apparaître. Naruto touchait ses points sensibles, - arrête.

\- Non.

Naruto lui chatouilla les côtes. Sasuke riait, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Son petit ami le rendait dingue.

-N...Naruto arrête'' le brun était à bout de souffle, - je me sens bizarre.

\- Je te fais de l'effet.

\- Non idiot.

\- Oh que si.

Naruto prit le menton de son colocataire.

\- Ouvre les yeux Sasuke.

Ledit Sasuke fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime idiot.

Naruto vint l'embrasser. Sasuke se sentait bizarre. Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient dîné avec les parents de Naruto. Il avait prit deux verres de champagne. Il était un peu étourdi et il se sentait nager dans ce lit. Il se sentait bizarre et tellement bien en même temps. Et les caresses de Naruto dupliquaient ses sensations. Il sentit son bas être retiré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en lui souriant. Le champagne lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour.

\- Tes parents !

\- On s'en fiche.

Avant que Sasuke ne prit encore la parole, son colocataire vint l'embrasser en l'empêchant de dire quoique se soit. L'ébène entoura le cou de son blond en approfondissant le baiser devenu torride. Sasuke sentit sa main glisser sur sa cuisse vers son intimité. Il sursauta, son amant avait la main fraîche. Il écarta les jambes doucement. Naruto vint poser un baiser dans son cou puis sur sa bouche. Ses doigts se promenaient sur ses fesses. Il glissa un doigt au plus profond de lui. Un petit cri s'échappa. « _pourvue que les parents de Naruto ne m'ont pas entendu_ » pensa Sasuke. Puis un deuxième doigts en faisant des va-et-vient. Sa bouche puis sa langue avaient remplacés ses doigts. Son corps tremblait d'excitation et d'envie. Il tenait ses jambes repliées sur son ventre. Il se sentait tellement humide, tellement offert. Naruto s'arrêta et vint l'embrasser.

Son amant était allongé sur le dos. Naruto était entre ses cuisses. Il regarda la bosse qui était formée sous son pantalon. Le brun la toucha légèrement de sa main, c'était dure. Il fit quelques caresses en voyant Naruto gémir, il continua ce qu'il faisait. Sasuke le caressait avec plus d'insistance. Il était tout excité et lui aussi bien sûr. Il était maintenant dans tout ses états. Le regard de Naruto était intense plein d'envie. Le brun savait ce que son amant voulait. Alors, tout doucement, il baissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sa main taquine vint s'immiscer dans cette fente ouverte qui lui donnait libre accès à la douceur du tissu de son boxer. Il sentait sous sa main les formes avantageuses de la verge gonflée du blond.

Le pantalon baissé, d'un geste, il libéra sa verge. Sasuke la regardait avec gourmandise, elle lui plaisait, c'était une invitation à la débauche. Son sexe était fièrement dressé, le brun déposa un baiser sur la point du gland, puis un autre, il la lécha enfin de bas en haut, appuyant sa langue sur les zones érogènes. Il sentit le corps du blond trembler sous ses caresses. Naruto frissonna lorsqu'il sentit son haleine sur sa verge, sa langue le lécher comme il se doit. Sasuke continua en caressant sa verge sur sa joue, en léchant ses testicules, en les prenant dans sa bouche. Sa main était occupée à faire des vas et viens sur son sexe. Naruto tremblait, il appréciait ce que son petit ami lui faisait. D'habitude, le brun n'était pas si entreprenant. C'était une première et le blond n'allait pas râler. Sasuke était vraiment mignon comme ça.

Les jambes du brun étaient de chaque côté des cuisses de son amoureux. Naruto était resté allonger sur le lit, il voulait voir Sasuke faire tout le travail pour l'instant. Le brun prit le sexe dur de son amant et le guida vers son entrée. Le brun sentit son sexe le remplir comme jamais. Sa verge glissait en lui, en écartant ses parois jusqu'à arriver au plus profond de lui. Sasuke émit un gémissement de plaisir en sentant ce membre se gonfler encore à l'intérieur de lui. D'un coup de rein puissant et impatient, il commença à monter et descendre. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur le torse de Naruto qui se délectait du spectacle offert. Ses va et vient étaient puissants, lents et intenses. Sasuke s'offrait à son amant sans retenue.

Les larges mains de son colocataires lui caressaient la nuque, les flancs, les mamelons. Sasuke descendit pour embrasser son blond. La langue de son amant était divinement bonne, épaisse et humide cherchant la sienne qui fut liée à elle aussitôt. Sasuke continua à descendre et à monter en lui. Il ne voudrait jamais que cela s'arrête. Le sexe de Naruto labourait délicieusement son entrée écartelée, en buttant au fond de son anus. Il touchait à chaque fois son point en lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus jouissifs. Les mouvements de Sasuke étaient de plus en plus rapides. D'un coup de rein, Naruto inversa les rôles, il voulait plus. L'ancienne position ne lui convenait plus. Il sourit, il voyait son brun soulever les cuisses en les tenant par ses mains. Il s'enfonçait en lui dans un coup sec en faisant gémir Sasuke de plaisir. Son brun se tortillait sous ses coups de plus en plus forts.

\- Sasuke, tu ne veux pas que mes parents t'entendent,'' dit Naruto en continuant d'aller de plus en plus profond en lui. Les joues de Sasuke étaient rouges, le souffle lui manquait. Il avait carrément oublié où ils étaient. Il essayait de faire moins de bruit mais c'était impossible, Naruto le rendait dingue à chaque fois qu'il butait contre ses parois. C'était chaud, enivrant, doux, humide. Il voulait toujours plus. Naruto continuait à cogner cet endroit précis qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts, laissaient les deux jeune hommes sans souffle. Sasuke se contracta en venant sur son ventre. Naruto continua quelques instant avant que le brun ne sente un liquide chaud remplir son entrée. Il gémit de bien être, le blond vint l'embrasser.

Le blond était tombé sur Sasuke en l'écrasant un peu. Ils essayaient de reprendre leurs souffle peu à peu. Sasuke se blottit contre son amoureux qui les couvrit d'une couverture. Il embrassa son brun avant de sombre dans le sommeil. Sasuke se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec un mal de tête. Vraiment il ne toucherait plus une goutte d'alcool. Il se retourna sur le côté mais son amant n'y était pas. Il regarda aux alentours en frottant les yeux et en baillant. Il se préoccuperait de son amant plus tard. Il avait envie de boire de l'eau, sa gorge était sèche. Il se leva du lit, il frissonna. Cette période était vraiment froid et en plus, il était nu. Il prit son pyjama après qu'il ait fini, il descendit les escaliers. Il voulait tout d'abord éponger sa soif.

Arrivé en bas, il entendit des voix venant de la salle à manger. Il reconnut tout de suite son blond qui parlait avec une une autre personne. Il ne voulait pas les interrompre. Il regarda au coin de l'œil et vit que son blond parlait avec son père.

\- J'ai des bonnes notes,'' dit Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais…

\- Je me fais des amis,'' dit Naruto en tournant des yeux. Son père l'agaçait.

\- Regarde moi une seconde Naruto.

Naruto fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons.

\- Je sais,'' dit Naruto d'un ton d'agacement. Est-ce qu'ils allaient le laisser vivre en paix ? Il voulait juste aller de l'avant.

\- Je vais me coucher,'' dit son père. Sasuke se cacha derrière un placard et vit le père de Naruto passer devant lui pour monter les escaliers. Est-ce qu'il devait rejoindre Naruto ? Bon, il prit la décision de rentrer. Il mourrait de soif quand même.

\- Salut,'' dit Sasuke en faisait sursauter son amant.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu réveillé ?

\- J'avais soif'' Sasuke partit chercher de l'eau. Naruto le suivait du regard. Il sourit, son amant était vraiment mignon. Il se leva pour venir prendre son brun dans ses bras.

\- Naruto.

\- Sas'ke,'' dit-il amusé avant d'embrasser la nuque du brun qui frissonna.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke attendait Naruto au bas des escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

\- Bonjour, Sasuke,'' dit-elle souriante en rentrant dans la maison.

\- Bonjour…

\- Où est mon fils ? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a laissé tout seul ?!

\- Non, il est en haut. Il est en train de se préparer. Il va me montrer ses endroits préférés.

\- Oh d'accord. J'ai eu peur, '' Kushina regarda son beau-fils sérieusement avant de continuer, - dis-moi, mon fils à l'air heureux avec toi ?

Sasuke sentait la question piège.

\- Oui.

\- Il a l'air d'aller mieux.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Où est-ce que la maman de son amant voulait en venir ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien, '' elle fit une pose avant de parler, - est-ce qu'il prend ses médicaments ?

\- M...médicaments ? Sasuke ne savait quoi dire. Son petit ami avait un problème de santé. Pourquoi ne lui en a-t-il pas parlé ?, - je ne savais pas.

Kushina regarda Sasuke en se disant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Son fils descendait les escaliers.

\- Alors, Sasuke prêt à y aller,'' dit le blond tout content en voyant sa mère partir dans le salon.

\- O..oui,'' dit le brun après avoir reprit ses esprits.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient assis dans un bar à café. Sasuke n'avait pas quitté la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la maman du blond.

\- Naruto !

\- Oui,'' Naruto but une gorger de café en le regardant.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis que tu étais malade ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta mère m'as dit que tu prenais des médicaments. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dit Sasuke en essayant de rester calme. Il ne voulait pas alerter tout le monde. Il voulait juste savoir. Pourquoi son amant ne lui avait pas dit ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

\- Je n'ai rien. Ce n'est rien Sasuke,'' dit calmement le blond avant de poursuivre, - je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- C'est raté.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est rien de grave d'accord.

\- Tu me le jures.

\- Oui, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Aller Sas'ke ne fait pas cette tête là ? Dit Naruto amusé. Le brun lui prit sa main. Naruto fixa la main de son amoureux, elle était tellement froide. Il ramena la main sur ses lèvres et déposa un baiser en souriant chaleureusement qui fit rougir le brun. Il détestait lorsque le blond lui faisait ce genre de coup mais tout au fond lui, il savait qu'il aimait ça.

\- Baka.

Naruto rigola en déposant un autre baiser.

\- Je t'aime,'' dit-il en le fixant.

\- Je sais, dit simplement le brun avant de reprendre sa main dérobée par un certain voleur blond.

Dans le souffle du vent, Naruto sourit amoureusement devant un Sasuke prêt à le tuer de sang froid. Les gens autour d'eux, les regardaient bizarrement. Il ne savait pas où son amant l'amenait mais Sasuke se plaisait à aimer cette journée.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La mère de Sasuke lisait la presse. Elle avait le cœur serré.

_Depuis un mois, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa a été kidnappé mais aucune rançon n'a été demandé. Revenons dans le contexte. Le jeune Uchiwa avait décidé de passer les vacances de noël avec son petit ami Naruto Uzumaki dans la maison de la famille de son amant. La dernière fois qu'il a été aperçu c'était avec Naruto. Les faits se sont déroulés dans une journée banale alors que Naruto faisait visiter au brun les endroits de son enfance. Le seul témoin oculaire de la scène et qui c'est sorti indemne, c'était son petit ami. La police n'a malheureusement aucune piste après les informations du témoignage de Naruto Uzumaki. Le témoin avait raconté à la police ce qui c'était passé. Selon ses mots, une voiture leur était rentrée dedans alors qu'il conduisait. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se garer qu'ils avaient un pistolet pointé sur eux. Un homme avait tiré sur lui avant qu'un autre emmène son petit ami dans leur voiture blessé également. Il a essayé de les arrêter mais peine perdue, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Après quelques secondes à lutter pour rester conscient, il essaya d'appeler une ambulance qui arriva quelques minutes après. Ce jeune homme n'a pas eu de blessures graves, il se repose chez lui._

_Malgré les multiples recherches, aucun indice n'a été découvert. La famille Uchiwa a lancé une récompense pour n'importe quelle information depuis un mois aussi. Alors qu'importe qui vous êtes, si vous avez la moindre information contacter la police ou la famille. Mais cette affaire rappelle aussi un autre enlèvement que la police n'arrive toujours pas à résoudre après cinq ans. C'était dans les mêmes circonstance mais dans un différent lieu mais à proximité. Peut-être que c'est la même personne, les hypothèse sont énormes. C'est le même mode opératoire et à chaque fois aucun indice, c'était comme si la personne connaissait bien son sujet._

_Comme nous le savons, la presse à l'interdiction d'approcher le jeune Naruto Uzumaki après ses moments terribles qu'il vient de passer. Mais aussi la famille Uchiwa._

Mikoto ne lit pas plus, elle n'avait plus la force. Son fils, son petit lui manquait depuis un mois. Comment quelqu'un avait osé kidnapper son fils. Il n'avait rien fait et pourquoi les kidnappeur ne les ont-ils pas contacté, pourquoi ? Elle était désespérée, elle refusait de penser qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son enfant. Elle avait espoir que la police le retrouve au plus vite. Ils voulaient le revoir. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'il aille passer les vacances avec son petit ami mais il était tellement content, qu'elle avait cédé. Et puis, elle n'avait aucun droit de mettre l'erreur sur Naruto. Il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste montré sa ville. Ils étaient au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

Pourquoi aucun nouvelle ? Elle payerait cher pour retrouver son fils. Elle voulait juste voir les sourires de son brun. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi autant d'injustice ? Son cœur lui fit mal.

\- Sasuke revient'' dit-elle avant de s'évanouir, elle eut juste le temps de voir son mari la prendre dans ses bras.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto sortit de la maison. Ses parents l'énervaient depuis un mois, un longue et interminable mois. Le blond voulait juste souffler un peu. Certes, il savait qu'ils voulaient juste le consoler mais c'était barbant et ennuyant. Attention, ils les aimaient mais ce n'était plus possible. Il ouvrit la portière et rentra dans la voiture. Là maintenant, il voulait mettre de la distance entre la maison et lui. Il savait où il voulait aller. Cette endroit était cher à ses yeux. Il y avait dedans son trésor le plus estimable.

Après trois heures de routes, il était arrivé. Oui mettre de la distance était justifiable pour lui et pour sa santé. Il n'allait pas craqué devant eux et dire des bêtises. Il gara la voiture et descendit. Naruto regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait personne avant d'entrer dans la maison avec calme. Cette maison était isolée de toute vie humaine, il n'y avait que des animaux. Il ferma la porte d'entrée et alla directement dans la chambre. Les bruits n'étaient pas très nets mais le blond savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il soupira avant d'entrer. Il était là allonger sur le lit, les poignets attachés et par précaution, un tissu sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il s'avança vers cette forme et embrassa son front.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais…'' dit Naruto le plus naturelle du monde en caressant ses cheveux bruns.

\- Arrête de bouger, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse de mal, Sasu.

Ledit Sasu trembla, il ne voulait certainement pas. Naruto avait perdu l'esprit, il en était sûr maintenant, il l'avait kidnappé sur un coup tête oui un coup tête juste pour qu'il reste avec lui pour toujours. Si ce n'était pas de la folie, il ne se connaissait pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser comme ça, ce qui n'était pas très judicieux. Il regarda son petit ami qui était en quelque sortes fasciné par lui. Il arrêta de bouger, Naruto, il y en avait plusieurs. Le brun se demandait comment il ne s'était pas rendu compte. C'était trop tard maintenant.

Il avait essayé de résonner le blond mais c'était peine perdue. Comment en est-il arrivé à ce stade ? Comment ? Il voulait juste comprendre. Naruto ne le laisserait jamais partir, il était son prisonnier. Il avait gardé une cicatrice de la semaine dernière sur son dos que son amant n'avait pas conscience. Naruto l'avait bien «corrigé » et la minute d'après, le blond n'avait plus conscient de rien. Alors, Sasuke se comportait de façon différent lorsque son colocataire devenait une autre personne. Il savait que ce moment là était le « deuxième Naruto» nous y voilà.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi n'es-tu pas content ? Je t'ai sorti des griffes de tes parents. Je suis en train de te protéger,'' dit Naruto. Et le pire c'était que le brun savait que le blond était convaincu par ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au bon dieu ?

\- Tu veux parler'' Sasuke hocha la tête, - alors tu vas te comporter comme le gentil garçon que tu es ?.

Le brun hocha la tête de nouveau, il ne voulait plus tenter le diable. Il en avait marre.

\- Bien,'' Naruto enleva le tissu.

\- Merci,'' dit Sasuke en lui souriant. Il savait que Naruto était toujours quelque part. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

\- De rien.

\- Je sais que tu l'as fait pour mon bien'' dit le brun en essayant d'être calme. C'était très déconseillé d'énerver ce genre de personne. Naruto était malade et il avait besoin de soin mais comment il allait faire. Il était enchaîné à ce lit. Il regarda le blond, ses yeux bleus étaient toujours là, ses sourires alors comment son amant a pu lui faire ça. Il avait bien organisé son kidnapping, Naruto était quelqu'un d'espiègle et d'effrayant à la fois.

\- Sasu, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal alors s'il te plaît ne pleure pas,'' dit Naruto en essuyant ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas mais penser au blond était dur. Ne pas lui faire du mal, il voulait rire. Naruto inconscient était plus dangereux que le Naruto conscient.

\- Je vais te protéger de tout le monde, Sasuke. Je t'aime tellement.

Sasuke frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Naruto sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas ses lèvres qui l'avait fait frissonner mais ces trois petites mots. C'était tellement porté de sens, tellement passionnant. Il avait peur de ne plus sortir de cette cage doré dans laquelle son petit ami l'avait mis.

_L'amour, le vrai, est cannibale et destructeur._

_En vérité, il tue._

_Posséder l'autre, c'est le faire mourir. Être possédé, c'est mourir aussi._

_Les vrais amants se détournent du monde. Ils s'enferment pour mourir._

De Serge Bouchard

Fin

* * *

Alors quel est le problème de notre Naruto chéri. ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

 

 


End file.
